


Wedding on Jabberwock Island

by TuttiFrootie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuttiFrootie/pseuds/TuttiFrootie
Summary: Komaeda and Reader get married and it's cute!





	Wedding on Jabberwock Island

Even considering all the improbable situations the Lucky Student had gotten wrapped into, the thought of a wedding hadn't slipped his mind once. Much less his own.

He looked around the sandy beach, seemingly confused as to where he was and what he was supposed to do. He inspected the cuffs of his white jacket and the cream-colored tips of his shoes. Was he trembling? That morning, he certainly was. 

(Y/N) didn't allow anyone to visit him during that time, because he was hysterical. Her touch and tone of voice calmed him somewhat, but he remained unconvinced. Something terrible was bound to happen, wasn't that obvious? (Y/N) knew that, she'd experienced the side effects of his luck so many times, and often in such gruesome ways. But the fact that she never left him, despite all that... That predicability was what calmed Komaeda, if ever so slightly. 

He was sitting on a foldable chair, looking over the peaceful horizon of Jabberwock's first island beach. (Y/N) was supposed to arrive any minute now, along with Hinata and the others. The more he forced this thought into his head, the less sense it made. But that was simply proof of his extraordinary luck! Right?

Happy and teasing cheers paraded (Y/N)'s entrance, who looked flustered beyond belief, almost like she were about to cry right then and there, but something stern transformed her expression, to show the situation was under control, that there was no need for him to worry. Ibuki was making kissy faces left and right, but (Y/N) maintained her gentle smile. The chatter died down.

"It's been a long time since we saw this island, hasn't it?..." It was true. Orders from the Future Foundation sent them all over. An isolated archipelago such as this would naturally be off their radar.

"You look beautiful," Komaeda suddenly spoke, seemingly not hearing her sentence. Worry overtook him out of nowhere. "Are you okay?" 

(Y/N) was blushing terribly, she must have looked ill. "It's nothing. ...Shall we?" She held out her hand and Komaeda placed his palm on top, grasping it tightly.

The pair stepped forth, walking through the aisle created by their cherry classmates. Ibuki threw flowers and confetti all over, her basket ending up on Kyoko's head. The pair slowly reached the altar, positioned in front of a tall coconut tree. There stood a short figure, surrounded by draped airy fabrics. 

"Hello. My name is Naegi Makoto, current headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Thank you to all who came today." He adjusted his collar nervously and began his speech. "Everyone, we've gathered here to witness the triumph of hope against despair. The young couple in front of you survived Enoshima Junko's killing game, faced their past and the outside world. But we're here to celebrate the present, because it represents the first step towards the future! And however dark the future may be, the couple in front of you will hold on to each other, no matter what." 

Komaeda seemed caught in a daze. "(Y/N), I still can't wrap my head around how you accepted me, but, for once... I truly feel lucky. And for that, I am very grateful. I... I really love you, (Y/N)." Komaeda finished his vow hesitantly. He appeared close to fainting from merely sifting through his thoughts. The bride locked her fingers with his and whispered, almost inaudibly. "I love you too, Nagito."

"(Y/N), do you take Komaeda Nagito to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health?"  
"I do..."

"Komaeda Nagito, do you take (Y/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife, from this day forward, for better or for worse?" 

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." 

Suddenly the crowd returned to life and began clapping in unison. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" (Y/N) could feel her own heartbeat despite the loud applauses. Her eyes closed nervously while looking up into Komaeda's own, who didn't blink until he was close enough to her face. He placed his arms around (Y/N) tenderly and pressed his lips against hers. 

The crowd yelled continuously, a couple of faces growing red themselves. (Y/N) pulled away and chuckled at the sight, throwing a large bouquet of sunflowers, which landed into Sonia's arms. Immediately, the Dark Devas jumped out to munch on the seeds, ruining the bundle of petals. Initially, Gundham looked distressed, but quickly posed and laughed with spiteful joy.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Behold! The Dark Devas desecrated this lowly practice you mortals call a wedding. How do you stand against these magnificent beasts?" 

"My, they were rather famished, weren't they?" 

"Foolish. Take this as a simple warning of their greed..."

"Everyone, smile!" Mahiru positioned herself opposite the altar and captured the moment Komaeda and (Y/N) were stepping off the altar, with Kazuichi crouched, sobbing in the middle of the aisle.


End file.
